


Life is Confusing, At Least I Know I Love You

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bratty Han Jisung | Han, Bratty Seo Changbin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Felix is baby, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nursing, Pacifiers, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sort Of, Wetting, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Jisung and Changbin like to cause drama, Felix is the best baby boy, and Jeongin is unpredictable. Their caregivers love them all, though.RATED FOR CONTENT THAT COULD MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT PEOPLE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Life is Confusing, At Least I Know I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan doesn't know how he went from finding a babysitter for Jisung to having his friends and their littles over for a sleepover. He really doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fat uwu

Getting a tired little to behave, Chan was finding out, was even harder than it looked. 

He sighed once more in exasperation. “Sungie, would you please just get in the car? I know you don’t like shopping, but I can’t leave you alone when you’re little.”

“No! I don’ wanna!” Jisung grumped for the nth time that morning. 

Chan sighed again. He was getting increasingly frustrated with Jisung’s stubbornness. He got out his phone and called the number of a friend: Hwang Hyunjin, who lived close by and had his own little to take care of named Changbin. 

_“Chan hyung?”_ said Hyunjin when he finally picked up. A scream that was hopefully from joy and most likely Changbin’s was heard in the background. 

“Hey, Hyunjin, could you come over to watch Jisung for a while? I need to pick up groceries but he’s being a brat and I can’t leave him alone,” Chan said. 

_“Sorry, hyung, but Binnie is being quite the handful today,”_ Hyunjin responded. 

Chan nearly let out a scream of frustration. Instead, he hung up and dialed another friend: Lee Minho, another neighbor and caregiver. His little was a boy named Felix who was (usually) sweeter than honey. 

_“Hi hyung! Sorry, can’t talk now, Felix is having an episode, bye!”_ Before Minho promptly hung up, Chan was able to make out sobbing and panicked words in the background. 

While Chan understood that neither situation could be helped, especially in the case of Felix and his periodic relapses (given his traumatic past and the fact that he used little space as a coping mechanism, he definitely fit under the label of “broken littles”), he knotted his hands in his hair and huffed. At least there was still one final person he could call for assistance: Kim Seungmin, not so nearby but a lifelong friend in a relationship with an adorable little, Jeongin. 

_“Seungmin speaking,”_ he said in a bright and cheery tone. 

“Hey, if it’s not too much trouble, could you watch Sungie for a bit? He refuses to get in the car to go grocery shopping,” Chan said. He was sure that the fact that he was at the end of his rope was leaking into his voice. 

_“Sure, just give give me a few minutes to find Jeongin before we head over. He’s little and wanted to play hide-and-seek, and he is _very_ good at hiding,”_ Seungmin answered. After a moment of rustling, Seungmin could be heard saying (though his voice was quieter now, suggesting he was holding his arm away from his mouth), _“There you are, Innie! Oh, you’re big now?”_ Seungmin was much louder when he spoke again. _“Chan hyung, we’ll be heading over in just a minute.”_

“Thank whatever god is above!” shouted Chan.

Seungmin laughed through the phone, while Jeongin yelled in the background, _“Hi hyung!”_

Seungmin said, _“I don’t think Jeongin will be big for long if Sung is little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. You wanna just make this a play date when you get back and help me watch them?”_

“Kim Seungmin, you are actually an angel. In a heartbeat, yes, I think Jisung’s been getting lonely.” Chan was on the verge of crying tears of joy and relief. 

_“See you in a bit!”_ Seungmin said through laughter.

“Later,” said Chan, and he ended the call. Jisung was still right where he had left him - on the ground, spread-eagle, and scowling behind his pacifier. 

“Sungie, guess what?” Chan said in a sing-song voice.

“What?” Jisung spat. 

“Jeongin is coming over, doesn’t that sound fun? And Seungmin is going to watch you while I get groceries, okay, baby?”

There was suddenly a smile on Jisung’s face and he miraculously found the energy he had been lacking when asked to accompany Chan to the store. “Yay! Seungie an’ Innie!” he cheered. He wrapped Chan in a hug and held his pacifier in his hands as he peppered his face with kisses. “Thanks you, Daddy.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Sung,” Chan muttered into a sweet kiss on the lips. Jisung giggled devilishly and popped his pacifier back in his mouth to avoid responding. 

Seungmin and Jeongin arrived soon enough, and Jisung practically dragged the latter two through the door after he flung it open.

“Seungie! Innie!” he screamed, dragging them into a tight hug before running off to play with the latter while giggling.

Seungmin chuckled and brought Chan into a warm but slightly calmer hug. Chan breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks so much for watching him, really,” he said. Seungmin smiled brightly.

“It’s no trouble!” He emphasized the words with a wave of his hands. “I’m sure he’ll be a good little boy.” Seungmin raised his voice to say, “Right, Sung?” 

There was no response.

Chan gave a weary smile. “Call me if things get too chaotic, otherwise I’ll be back soon. Thanks again.”

As Chan departed, blissful screaming could be heard from upstairs, and Seungmin decided to investigate. He found the two of them playing in the living room, Jisung with a pacifier in his mouth and Jeongin looking slightly distressed without his.

“Innie, baby, you want your paci?” Seungmin cooed. Jeongin gave a grateful gurgle and reached his arms up to receive the sparkly, purple pacifier. 

Jisung gasped. “Jeonginnie’s paci is so pwetty!”

Jeongin buried his face in his hands. 

“What are you playing, babies?” Seungmin asked.

“Makin’ a tower!” Jeongin cheered. The two of them had, in fact, brought out Jisung’s foam blocks and were building a rainbow tower with questionable stability. They continued in their quiet game for several hours - during which Seungmin fed them a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches - before Chan was back from the store.

When they heard the door creak open, Jisung and Jeongin raced downstairs with Seungmin trailing behind. Chan let out an, “Oof!” as Jisung slammed into him with his full weight.

“Hi,” he croaked, lifting the groceries high above his head to protect them from the onslaught of littles. 

“Daddy!” Jisung squealed, burying his face in Chan’s chest. “Missed chu.”

Chan chuckled and set the plastic bags nearly bursting with food into Seungmin’s hands. “I wasn’t gone long, baby,” he said. “Were you a good boy for Seungmin?”

Jisung turned to Seungmin. “Uh…”

“You were very good, sweetheart, don’t worry,” said Seungmin, causing Jisung to show off a gummy smile.

“Hey… Chan? This is a lot of food,” Seungmin pointed out as he looked at the grocery bags Chan had put into his hands.

“Yeah, so?” Chan responded.

“It’s junk food. A ton of it. There’s only two of you in this house. Do you eat like this all the time?” Seungmin raised an eyebrow.

“I was _going_ to tell you that I asked Minho, Hyunjin, and their littles to come over for a movie, but if you wanna crash the party, then that’s fine by me. You just have to be the one to tell Changbin and Felix,” Chan said slyly.

Jisung - as well as Jeongin, who had been nearby and heard Chan’s words - gasped. “Lixie and Binnie awe comin’ ovew?!” the first demanded to know.

“If Seungmin decides not to be a party pooper, then yes,” said Chan.

Immediately, all three littles were on Seungmin's case, begging him to let Changbin and Felix come over.

“Min hyung, _please_?”

“Daddy, you gotta let them come over!”

Seungmin huffed. “Alright, I get it! They can come!” The littles cheered as Seungmin sighed and turned to Chan. “Are they sleeping over?” he mouthed, not wanting the other three to hear and start harping on about him again. Chan bobbed his head once and took the food into the kitchen. 

“I’ll start cooking, can you keep them occupied?” he said. 

Seungmin nodded, leading them into the living room.

It was a while of coloring and playing with stuffed animals before there was a knock at the front door. Chan, who was nearly done cooking, moved to open it, but was blocked by ecstatic littles frantically flinging open the door.

“Binnie!” Jisung cried, pulling him in for a hug.

“Hi, little ones,” Changbin cooed, ruffling his and Jeongin’s hair.

Jeongin tilted his head to the side. “Binnie not little?”

“No, hun, not right now. I’ll probably slip soon, though, okay?” Changbin said with a smile. Jisung shrugged as Jeongin pulled Changbin further into the house. Once he was moved out of the way, Hyunjin was revealed.

“Hey, guys,” he said brightly, pulling Seungmin and Chan in for a brief hug.

“Hi,” said Chan. “Good to see you. You can set your and Changbin’s things for tonight down in the living room. I’m almost done with dinner, can you just watch the littles with Seungmin for now? We’ll eat when Minho gets here.”

“Sure thing,” Hyunjin responded, and strolled into the living room to help Seungmin keep the growing number of littles under control. Right now they were playing a rather chaotic version of, “The floor is lava.” Changbin had since slipped into little space and was playing with them.

Soon after, there came a knock on the door again. This time Chan beat the littles to it.

“Minho, Felix, hi!” he greeted.

Felix waved shyly back at him. 

“Lixie, say hello to Channie hyung,” Minho prompted gently, nudging him.

“Hihi, hyungie,” Felix mumbled. He averted eye contact and his voice was barely above a whisper, but Chan didn’t mind. He didn’t have much time to usher Felix and Minho into the house before Jisung and Jeongin were surging forward and screaming at Felix. Though they were merely happy to see him, it was seen that the loud noises had the wrong effect on the sensitive boy when his eyes started tearing up.

“Jisung!” Chan snapped as at the same time Seungmin scolded, “Jeongin!” Both turned around with pale faces.

“You have to be gentle with Lixie, remember?” Chan said to them.

“You’re not in trouble, just remember for next time, yeah?” Seungmin added. 

Jisung and Jeongin nodded with pouting lips and low-hanging heads. They tried greeting Felix again, though quieter this time.

“Hi, Lixie! Chu wanna come play wif us?” Jisung said, slowly taking Felix’s hand.

“Yes, p’ease,” Felix whispered. Jeongin took his other hand in a protective hold and the two led him into the living room where Changbin still sat, Chan and Seungmin beaming at them for not running and staying quiet for Felix. 

“Minho hyung, want me to take your stuff?” Seungmin offered, holding out a hand.

Minho handed over the large duffel bag he was carrying while saying, “Yeah, thanks.”

In the other room, the littles were now playing with their stuffed animals. Each of them had their own special stuffed animal that they cherished: Felix owned a stuffed koala named Kiki that Chan had bought him to remind him of Australia, Changbin had a munchlax that he called Gyu and refused to sleep without, a fluffy teddy bear named Jojo that was a gift from Seungmin belonged to Jeongin, and lastly, Jisung’s favorite stuffie was a tattered - er, well-loved - squirrel named Walnut.

Before they could get very far in their game, however, Chan called, “Dinner time!” The remaining seven rushed into the kitchen where Chan was laying their meal out on the table. Their dinner was small and healthy, but they all knew they would be getting plenty of snacks later.

Though there were eight people inside the house, only four chairs were at the table. This was partially because there simply wasn’t enough space for nine, but also because Changbin, Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin would surely want to sit on their caregiver’s lap.

By the end of dinner there were more noodles on the floor than in stomachs. The caregivers had been expecting a fit from at least one of them, considering how many vegetables were in the meal Chan had prepared, but they weren’t counting on Changbin having a meltdown. He had ended up flinging food across the table and onto the floor as he thrashed in his seat. Eventually, Hyunjin had taken him into the other room for a time-out, during which the others finished their meals calmly. When they returned, the rest cleared out into the living room, giving the two some space so that Hyunjin could feed Changbin peacefully. Hyunjin and Changbin both helped Chan clean up the mess. 

When all was said and done, Chan strolled into the living room and said, “So…” He surveyed the room, looking at the messy littles. Jisung was picking bits of noodle out of Changbin’s hair at the moment. “Who here needs a bath?”

“Lixie needs one,” Jisung said with a giggle, looking at Felix’s cheeks covered in sauce.

“Yes, he does, but Jisungie needs one, too. Do you want to go first, baby, or after someone else?” Chan asked.

“Uh…”

“Innie wants to go first!” Jeongin said, looking to Seungmin. Seungmin took one look at his dirty clothes, face, and hair, and decided he agreed with him. 

“I’ll take Jeongin upstairs first, then we can take turns,” Seungmin said. He took his little by the hand and pulled them into the bathroom. They emerged a half hour later with wet hair and Jeongin in a onesie, while Seungmin was in pajama pants and a plain t-shirt.

“I drained the tub, but I didn’t bother drying the floor yet since everyone else still has to go in,” Seungmin said as he collapsed onto the couch. Jeongin took a place nuzzling up against one of his sides. 

“Alright, little one, your turn now,” Chan said, hoisting Jisung into his arms. He whined a bit, but didn’t resist. While Chan was in the same situation as Seungmin, Jisung had ended up in a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Chan’s sweaters that just barely hid a diaper. 

While at first, Jisung had thrashed and complained about wearing a diaper, saying, “No, Daddy, don’ need it! Don’ need a diapew, tha’s for babies!” he had quickly been soothed by Chan saying, “But you’re my little baby, Jisung. You’re my precious baby boy, and I think you should wear one just for tonight. It’s only just in case since you’re a bit littler tonight, okay? I promise no one will judge you.”

So Jisung ended up wearing the diaper. Now, he was nestled between Seungmin and Chan, who was leaning against the armrest of the couch.

Minho was able to bathe Felix without any complaints and had him clean and in a onesie before the others even noticed they were gone.

Though Changbin was grumpy about it, he didn’t physically resist his bath. He did, however, insist to dress himself in a hoodie of Hyunjin’s that was several sizes too big on him and have only his boxers-briefs underneath.

Finally, after Minho and Felix had settled into one recliner and Hyunjin and Changbin (the latter dragging several blankets with) in another, they were ready to settle in for a movie. 

“Does binge-watching Disney sound good?” Chan asked as he stood up to make movie snacks.

“P’incesses!” Jisung cheered from behind a pacifier. Chan took his answer to mean yes.

“Seungmin, can you pull it up? You’re the only one here besides Sung and I who knows how to work this TV, and frankly I don’t trust him with the remote in little space.” By the time Chan was done pouring large bowls of candy and popcorn, the opening song to Frozen was playing. 

Chan settled himself between Jisung and the couch’s armrest again, sighing contentedly as Jisung leaned against him and sucked peacefully on his pacifier.

It was around halfway through the movie when the first disturbance was heard; shuffling from the large recliner Minho and Felix were cuddling in. Felix was on Minho’s lap, whining quietly and nudging his chest with his forehead.

“What’s wrong, angel?” came Minho’s soft voice. The other littles were too absorbed in the movie to notice, but Chan, Seungmin, and Hyunjin sent him concerned looks. Felix whispered something to Minho, and the two held a quiet exchange before Minho said something about asking the others. “Channie hyung?” he said. 

“What’s up? Is Lix okay?” Chan responded.

“He’s fine, but we forgot to bring his paci. Are you guys all okay if he nurses? I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” Minho explained. 

“Aw, you guys do that too?” Hyunjin piped as Seungmin said, “I’m okay with it.” Chan gave him an approving nod.

“Hyungies, shut up! You’re missin’ the best parts!” Jeongin whined.

Minho chuckled as he silently pulled off his shirt and tucked a hand in Felix’s hair, bringing his lips to his nipple. Felix whimpered as he took hold of it and began to suck. “Shh, honey, it’s okay,” Minho soothed. “Hyunjin, could you toss over one of those blankets?” There was a solid five minutes where the littles (bar Felix) did nothing but complain after Hyunjin threw a balled up blanket across the room to Minho. Minho took the blanket and wrapped it tightly around Felix’s body as they leaned back in one of Chan’s nice leather recliners. 

“Lixie an’ Hyungie awe cute,” Jisung muttered, but besides that, no comments were made about Minho nursing Felix.

The rest of the movie passed in near silence - what with the constant chewing noises and bouts of restlessness from the littles, it was impossible for it to be completely void of sound - and so did most of the second movie they started watching (Beauty and the Beast). The quiet was interrupted by Changbin whining as he pressed his whole body against Hyunjin’s.

“...Changbin?” Hyunjin said, his voice so soft that he was sure only the boy in his lap would hear. Changbin wriggled impatiently. “What are you doing, kitten?”

“Baba,” he whimpered, equally as quiet. 

“Oh, baby,” Hyunjin murmured, running a thumb over his cheeks that grew rounder everyday, “do you want Daddy to go get a bottle for you?” Changbin made a muffled noise that Hyunjin took to mean as, ‘yes.’ Having been to Chan’s house one too many times with Changbin, it didn’t take long for Hyunjin to find the milk, honey, and bottles. He left them out in case the other littles wanted one as well. 

When he got back, Hyunjin pulled Changbin - who’s anxiety was showing through the franting sucking of his pacifier - back into his lap and laid him down gently. Changbin hummed contentedly when his pacifier was replaced with the nipple of the bottle.

The room returned to its near silence, and when Seungmin turned on The Princess and the Frog, they finally had a movie without any (again, ignoring the chewing and rustling blankets) interruptions. 

Or at least. 

They almost did.

Jeongin was beginning to regret drinking so much during dinner and the previous movies. He didn’t want to get up and disturb everyone else and miss the movie, even though he had seen it a thousand times, and he didn’t want Seungmin to be disappointed in him either. Seungmin had trusted him to be a big boy and take care of himself. Now, he was stuck sitting there with a full bladder and no diaper or bathroom in sight. He shook his leg and tried to get into a position where the urge would be less noticeable, but nothing worked. He tried focusing on the movie to distract him. That only made it worse, he found out, when the sight of water finally forced his bladder to let go. Jeongin let out a tiny cry as he watched the dark patch on his onesie spread. Tears welled in his eyes and he was paralyzed by embarrassment. He pushed himself off of Seungmin but didn’t get off the couch, not wanting anyone to see the wet spot on his onesie or what was surely on the couch, now.

“Jeongin? Are you okay, angel?” Seungmin asked, turning to him. That was all it took for Jeongin to burst into sobs. Seungmin paused the movie and tried to move closer to Jeongin. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? I need you to talk to me.” He brushed the tears from his cheeks and tried to pick him up. “Innie, talk to Daddy. What’s- oh.” Seungmin felt the soggy patch on Seungmin’s onesie. 

“‘M sorry, Daddy, didn’ mean to,” Jeongin blubbered behind his pacifier and a waterfall of tears. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Accidents happen,” Seungmin said, opting to rub his back in slow circles. “Let’s go get you changed, yeah?” Jeongin nodded, sniffling and wiping his nose on his already dirty onesie. He cried harder, mortified, when Seungmin pulled him to his feet and his wet bottom was on display for everyone to see.

“‘S otay, Innie,” Jisung said. “Sometimes Jisungie has a’siden’s, too.” Jeongin nodded gratefully, but didn’t respond, as his face was hidden in Seungmin’s chest.

“Diapers in the bathroom cabinet if you need them, Min,” Chan offered to Seungmin. “Spare clothes are in the closet. And don’t worry about the mess, I’ll clean it up.”

“Thanks, Channie.” Seungmin led Jeongin into the bathroom, carefully undressing him then cleaning him off. Jeongin’s cheeks burned bright red, but he didn’t protest against the diaper Seungmin put him in. Thankfully, they didn’t need the spare clothes, as Seungmin had brought an extra onesie, just in case. When they got back to the living room, Jeongin being balanced on Seungmin’s hip, Jisung was playing by himself on the floor (Changbin and Felix were still in their respective caregiver’s laps) and the couch had been scrubbed clean. Seungmin chuckled as Jeongin yawned loudly and slumped against Jisung when he was put down.

“I think it’s time we put the babies to bed, yeah?” Minho suggested. 

Felix whined around Minho’s nipple as Jisung complained, “No, ‘m not-” He was cut off by a cute yawn. “Not sleepy!” he insisted.

“Are you _sure_, prince?” Chan said. He ran a hand through Jisung’s hair and placed him in his lap. “Because you look pretty tired to me. It’s already way past your bedtime, too, little monster.” Jisung shrieked and giggled as Chan dove his hand in to tickle Jisung.

“Daddy, no, ‘m not tiwed! Jinnie hyung, save me!” he cried.

Hyunjin jumped at the chance to use this to the advantage of the caregivers. “I’ll only help if you go to bed without complaining.”

“Fine, fine, jus’ help me! Save me fwom the tickle monstew, hyungie!” Jisung said.

After making sure Changbin would be content by himself, at least for a little while, Hyunjin rushed to tug Jisung from Chan’s hold. He lifted Jisung up and held him in his arms as he giggled. 

“Guys, don’t rile him up before bed,” Seungmin groaned.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“Sungie, why don’t you go back to your Daddy so he can tuck you in,” Minho said. Jisung huffed, but followed orders. 

Each little ended up being held in their caregiver’s arms as they walked upstairs to the mess of beds, blankets, and mattresses that Chan had put together. Felix continued to nurse Minho as they settled down to go to sleep. Chan held Jisung in his bed and Jeongin and Seungmin cuddled with Seungmin. Changbin had become a bit pouty since he finished his bottle, but said nothing and snuggled with Hyunjin nonetheless. 

Chan turned on a night light and closed the door, whispering, “Goodnight, little ones.”

A chorus of, “Nini hyung,” and one, “G’night Daddy,” was the response.

“Sleep well, you guys,” Minho said.

Though they weren’t all exactly in the most comfortable of positions, being near each other made falling asleep happen in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I'll make a second/third part to this, so tell me what you'd like to see in this universe!


End file.
